


[斑柱](R)携世沦亡

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 原作向。 cp：斑柱only。私设：宇智波胜利AU。 永恒万花筒力量更强，柱间没有仙人体和仙术查克拉。大纲流片段灭文。私设如山，欢迎捉虫，不喜慎入。
Relationships: 斑柱
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[斑柱](R)携世沦亡

长剑穿透千手扉间的胸膛。

“我给你一个选择的机会，虽然你输了，柱间。”

“你想陪他去死我就送你去，然后我会把千手收下。如果你想要带领他们，想活下去也可以。向宇智波投降，没有什么结盟，只有服从。”

他想过死，那很一了百了。

可扉间看着他，斑没有折磨弱者的兴趣，他向来雷厉风行。他甚至恨斑的果决，他的弟弟死得过于迅疾，只来得及看着他，

“大哥……千手……”就没了气息。

“我想活下去，斑。”他躺在地上，强忍哀恸，保持理智。“不为了以上任何一点，只是，你还记得我们的梦想吧。”

“我说过，别再和我说蠢话。”那双猩红的永恒万花筒转动着。“杀了他也换不回泉奈，你弟弟的命根本不值一提。是你们逼死了他，他是为了今日的胜利而死。说起来你才是那个罪魁祸首啊，柱间。”

完全体须佐能乎摧枯拉朽的逆转了战局。

他在牢中得到了桃华的死讯。

他统一了宇智波和千手。

“我觉得，还是把千手交给你。”

他被释放，重见天日后得到的第一个消息：

他杀了所有之前投降的族人，杀了所有之后不降的千手。

斑继续用武力征服了周边氏族。

“臣服宇智波，或者被毁灭。”

“就叫木叶吧，你似乎想要一个村落，我的想法有所不同。”

各族代表聚在一起商讨建设事宜。

虽然更像是高压下同病相怜的互助扶持。

猿飞佐助是个非常得力的盟友，还有火核。

但每当制定规则，他就忍不住想起扉间。

从小时候起，他就有很多计划。

“反正大哥最后会赢的。”他在有限的空闲中写下很多。

那是他每每劝说斑时勇气和坚定的背后支柱。

可他现在将那些手稿翻出，却不敢告诉任何人是扉间的设想。怕传到斑的耳朵里，他不怕斑的迁怒，但那意味着某份计划就完了。

木叶建立的那天斑站在高台上俯看众生，“大家以后就一起生活，不要再争斗。”

木叶的等级鲜明。

斑让柱间也穿上族服，站在身旁。流言飞出很远，千手族长叛变投降了宇智波，成为宇智波斑的仆从。

斑却不以为然。“宇智波是高贵的象征，柱间，你是如此不同，我并不想让你继续当一个卑劣的千手。”

他们之间不曾争吵，但也无话可说。

柱间忙于建村，但是他、佐助、甚至是火核都痛苦于斑的宇智波至上政策。

这样的高压与憎恨，如何能真正和平。

但有一点上斑是对的，绝对力量的胜利结束了战争。

可斑并不满足于此，永恒万花筒彻底改变了他。

所有人都迫于他的威压开始“和睦”相处。

街边的小女孩，在巡视的火影的碰触下痛哭。

那刺痛了斑。

“快回家去吧，火影大人还有事。”柱间提心吊胆，虽然他觉得斑不会和小孩子置气。

但他根本猜不透现在的宇智波斑。

那双仇恨的眼睛隔绝了他们曾经的心意相通。

“柱间。”

“似乎他们并不像你我一样渴求和平。”斑的笑容阴戾。

他痛苦，

所以他征伐。

羽衣一族很快兵败得一退再退。

他们不想臣服，作为宇智波的附庸，被奴役。

拥有白眼血继的首领找到了千手柱间。

“我们结盟，可否战胜他？”

“为了自由和平等而战，宇智波斑根本不是和平，是恐怖。”

这绝对是欺骗，是背叛，是……可斑是错的，却没有人能够阻止他。

无论如何都要阻止他。

尝试也变得孤注一掷的必要。

可是失败了。

柱间知道他做错了，因为他输了。

斑或许动摇过，他的宇智波过度保护政策终有一日会在和平中撤下。

他软化了，仇恨的愤怒在消散。他想要和平和友善相处。

可是功亏一篑。

“柱间，我应该杀了你。”

“不过，先看看和我为敌的下场吧。”

羽衣被灭族，无论投降与否。宇智波斑用须佐能乎扛着奄奄一息的千手柱间，一边进行战场清扫。

连年征战的人生使柱间以为他看遍了这世间的痛苦，

可在血雨纷飞中斑冷漠的眉眼才是地狱的真正所在。

可他还是没有杀自己，斑把查克拉封印，把自己从建设木叶的队伍里扔了出去。

斑敏锐又聪明，他或许不擅长政务。但是足以做一个领导者。

他插手了一切事务，所以又是一场浩劫。

猿飞佐助死了，柱间不想知道是为什么，也没必要。斑只会说他欺骗了他。

可欺骗本就是底色，鉴于所有人都恨着他却不敢言。

他再也见不到建村的核心力量，但所幸可以和百姓相处。

斑很忙，没空理会他，但他也不再被信任。

他从民众中感到危机。开始时所有人都厌恶他，侮辱、谩骂。

“助纣为虐的帮凶。”

恶魔身旁人当然也是恶魔，即使柱间从来都在劝说他。

但柱间从不气馁，过了许久大家也和他打成一片。

而他从中了解到可怕的现实，

所有人，甚至宇智波的一些年轻人，他们都恨着斑。曾投降的亲人化为冰冷尸骨。

仇恨如斑所言的世代相传。

他要改变这一切，他不想杀了斑，也不能让绝望的高压持续下去。

更可怕的是，斑将宇智波至上延伸到了木叶至上。

柱间陪同斑去参加五影会谈，所有人都被逼着低头。

“我没有兴趣征服你们，但服从木叶也是你们的本分。”

斑带着他，可他强行拉上了火核。总有人要负责探讨签订具体条款，斑的态度决定了他不可能是那个人。

而斑已经不再信任他，或者说斑不愿意表现出信任他的态度，所以他也什么都做不了。

斑独自一人住在宇智波的族长宅邸，很多家族想要联姻，想诞下绝对权威的火影的子嗣。

他将漩涡送来的女人给了火核。

对方的不满换来他的不屑，“那女人配不上我。”

他很信任火核，因为他曾是个强硬主战的宇智波。感谢上帝，他虽然恨着千手却很理智。

这是柱间如今唯一的安慰了。

或许有一日这遮天的恐怖可以过去，火核能够接过一切。

可他心痛于从日斩眼中只看到了仇恨。

斑接受了抓捕尾兽的建议，但他把它们全部据为己有。

“他们畏惧我就够了。”

他用九尾的尾兽玉毁灭了一个战争中的隐村。

从此再也没人敢提及战争两个字，可是对宇智波斑的畏惧和憎恨从木叶蔓延到整个世界。

看着冲天的烟尘和爆炸，柱间觉得他早已沦为和斑相同的疯狂。

“解开封印。”他怒吼。

“我要杀了你。”他双目血红。

“也是，好久没和你好好打一场了啊，柱间。”而他的笑意轻蔑。

当天柱间和斑决斗，花树界降临遮天蔽日，他们又鏖战了一整天。

但尾兽之力加上威装须佐能乎。

他一败涂地。

“杀了我吧，斑。”

宇智波斑将柱间拎了回去，摔在火影岩上。

在山头，俯视他们的村落。

“你不是说我们是朋友吗？建一个属于我们的村落？保护所有人，孩子不用上战场？”

“连火之国的大名都和我们平起平坐，现在谁敢轻视忍者而抬高武士？”

“其他忍村也不敢放肆，木叶的身份就是安全的象征。”

柱间从最开始就没有使用他那高超的医疗忍术。

“你还在怪我杀了你的弟弟吗？扉间也杀了泉奈啊。”

他在求死。

“不是的，斑。这是错的。”

“你有想过那个村子里有多少孩子和生命吗？”

“我不插手时他们在互相杀戮，这有何不同？而现在没有人再敢挑起战争了。”

“你的决定我无法改变，但是我已经没用了。”

“千手已经听从你了，所有人都在伟大的宇智波斑的领导下凝聚到一起了。”

“你没有发觉他们出乎意料的团结吗？连同排斥宇智波这点上。”

“他们前所未有的团结，以命交命，因为恨你，恨宇智波。”

“你知不知道……”

“我知道。”

“所以呢？谁能反抗我？谁能杀我？”

“如果有谁能做到，把这个世界交给他我也很心服口服。”

“我答应泉奈保护族人，我就会好好保护他们。我是胜利者，胜利者享有一切也决定一切。我不想杀害任何人，但宇智波必须是高高在上的。”

“这是原则。”

“如果你不使用卑鄙手段背叛我。”

他眼中闪过一丝受伤的落寞，那太过柔软使得从前的宇智波斑似乎短暂出现了一瞬。

“我本可以，把木叶交给一个能够用爱守护它的人。”

柱间看着斑，他似乎比从前还要孤独。他仍然被众人隔离，用畏惧、用憎恨、用仰望。

独身一人的孤独变做了万人之上的孤独。

他再说不出求死的话。

他死后的宇智波斑，柱间很怕他发疯。

他如果死了，斑自己和这个世界，或许宇智波斑总要毁灭一个。

他至少是这个世界上唯一一个还能与他交谈的人。

“柱间。”

他听见那低微的呼唤，像是幼兽的祈求。

“谁让你进来的？”

黑暗中端坐的却是世间最凶恶的魔鬼。

可他不怕，他是世上唯一一个不畏惧他的人。

“滚出去。”

他推开门扉继续前行。

荒旷、冷清、死寂。

他不顾被攻击出的一身伤痕，上前一把抱住了他。

在一阵可称为慌乱的僵持后，他回抱住他，像一个孩子。

他依偎在他身上汲取温暖，一言不发。

“为什么，就这样和睦相处不好吗？”

“这个世界是无法同时满足所有人的。”

他抚摸着他的长发，不知道如何才能治愈这个人满身伤痕和心头顽疾。

“他们憎恨我，是无法改变的。”

“泉奈死了，我已经算不上是个人了。”

“这个世界对我已经没有意义。”

“你还有我啊。”

在深夜里，他颤抖、他脆弱、他奢求一个带有体温的拥抱。

那些眼泪不曾存在过。

白日他还是那个高高在上日理万机的火影。

斑仍然封着柱间的查克拉，将他隔离在事务之外。

“我不会再给你背叛我的机会。”

那些深夜柱间就安静着、守候着。

他能听到所有人的怨念。

“他为什么还不死？”

柱间也听到传言，宇智波宅中出没早就穿着宇智波族服的千手前族长。

不成婚的火影。

匆匆而来匆匆离去的深夜暗影。

众人面前过于亲昵的动作。

流言总是不胫而走。

柱间没放在心上。

因为比起压抑着将要崩溃的仇恨与众愤，摇摇欲坠的一切，这根本无关紧要。

反正不是事实。

“柱间。”

斑的笑容突然恢复了从前般明朗。

“斑。”

希望的火种又在柱间心底燃烧，这个人终究会展露本性的温柔。

宇智波的石板。

“怎么能融合两种力量呢，你和我？”

“你有听到那些闲话吗？我发现他们增加了一点新内容，除了我杀亲弟夺眼以外，还有我好像欺辱了千手前族长。”

“人群真是想象力丰富，你说呢？不过你说过吧，听众人言，集思广益。才是正确的。”

“不，斑。不，你听我说。”

“你亲口教训过我吧，千手柱间。多数人的意见才是正确的，我觉得现在是少数服从多数的时候了，如果你能接受的话。不如我们再听听其他方面大家的意见？”

“你疯了吗？冷静点，宇智波斑！”

“我早就一无所有了，宇智波斑，也只是个名字而已。”

“不要啊。斑。我们是挚友啊，你不把我当作你的朋友了吗？”

其实他只是很冷，而柱间总是那么温暖，在凛冽的深夜里。他体内会更加温暖吗？他非常想知道。

恨我吧，反正我早就恨着你了。如果你想杀了我，那就一起死吧。

“还是泉奈的眼睛啊。”

晨曦的铜镜里，他的万花筒毫无变化，而背后之人身上血痕斑驳。

翌日深夜柱间还是如常踏入黑暗里。

因为他不知道如果连他也消失退缩，宇智波斑会再做出什么疯狂的事。

可斑什么都没做，他就静静的抱着自己。似乎回到了从前。

“你以为我什么都不知道吗？”

千手柱间不可控制的僵硬了。

“痕迹还没消，所以你今天没出去做那些无聊的事。”

“我...”

那不过是些砂砾，不过柱间总是能把他们串成链子，可惜仍脆弱不堪。

“我本以为火核是最后一个有骨气的宇智波。不过嘛，未必不是，或许他只是同时有更大的野心。”

斑咬破柱间的嘴唇，在脸上继续印下一个牙印。

“请继续吧，你们的正义伟业。”他的声音轻慢又不屑。“杀死宇智波斑的计划。”

而他已经心如死灰。

柱间病了。

你自找的。

斑仍然在维持他的村子。

柱间，这样的和平仍然不够。

还不够。

他不在乎他病了还是快死了，火影总是忙碌。

“你似乎也变得冷了。”他能感受到流出的血，而柱间早就不再流泪和挣扎了。

在幽深的夜，他们谁都再也温暖不了谁，只能在一起结冰。

他的心早就空了，血流从未止歇。

死亡，或者成为神。

在柱间变得僵冷前割下细胞和自己融合。

他早就应该尝试，那时他还犹豫，可现在他已经绝望。

“我给过你很多次机会。”

外面的杀声震天。

他不是里通内应者，他是煽动这一切的起因，是那个振臂一呼的人。

“可你仍然选择背叛。”

你在将我辛苦维系的和平下的民众们送上死路，柱间。

须佐能乎还能杀多少人呢？

“这还是泉奈的眼睛啊。”他看着落满灰尘、裂痕斑驳的镜子。

那诅咒般的血红的永恒万花筒。

柱间。

他突然找不到战斗的意义。

他抱着冰冷的尸体。

他想起南贺川旁的两个小小少年。

裂痕蔓延的镜子碎屑终于崩落了一地，溅起冲天的尘埃。

往事如迷雾般在眼前闪烁，宇智波斑伸出手似乎想要触摸那虚无。

这一生何其漫长却早已幻灭。

那些人终于是团结在一起了。

那么畏惧他、颤抖着的蝼蚁们，却鼓起莫大的勇气拼死一搏。

推心置腹，结为战友，前赴后继的为彼此献出生命，只为诛杀唯一的敌人宇智波斑。

也算成功了吧。

柱间。

我们的梦想。

火遁，豪火灭却。

那宇智波宅邸和宇智波斑、千手柱间，全部化为飞灰和传说。

而木叶就这样延续了下去。

建立了木叶的那个伟人？

不，那并不代表他是个伟大的人。

那是个禁忌，是魔鬼。

是强绝的传说。

他曾屠戮族群，倾覆国家，对世间的一切都不屑一顾，而口中只有“和平”。

为了夺取被诅咒的力量亲手剜出亲弟的眼睛。

像个疯子一样残杀了千手前族长。

最后被天所毁灭。

End.


End file.
